


Unreal Reality - 学霸们的虚拟世界

by dr_yuanzhanyz



Category: Virtual Virtual Reality (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_yuanzhanyz/pseuds/dr_yuanzhanyz
Summary: SAG，这是一个在未来的某个世纪中风靡世界的游戏，曾是一款主机游戏，逐渐进化成为了一款VR游戏。但是中国的玩家却少之又少，主要原因便是大人们需要马不停蹄地工作，教育部门定制了新的规则，管制严厉，故事的主人公————戚铭泽，在童年时便开始游玩这个游戏，去年好不容易从国外悄悄淘来这个游戏适用的VR设备。在游戏中，人们在里面可以创造一切，美好的家园，或是残酷的战争。不论是冷兵器还是各种先进装备，一切皆有可能。这本是一款VR游戏，可是泽却意外地发现了一张光盘，用电脑打开后，便发现自己被吸入了SAG这个虚拟的世界，所有来自周围事物的呼应，他都能感同身受：虚拟的自然界的微风，击打时的疼痛，武器的重量，他都能感受到，等同于将自己代入了这个世界，在游戏里创造了第二个“泽”！
Relationships: Lin Yan/Li Yishan, Qi Mingze/Han Yiqin





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 开学·会长与副会长

“今天是寒假返校日，希望各位同学在即将到来的这一学期中，能够发愤图强，把每一次努力，当做最后一次，做最好的自己。”发言完了，台上的两人深鞠一躬，台下响起雷鸣般的掌声。

他们，是这所学校的骨干学生——学生会会长和副会长，戚铭泽和韩依沁。

在学校中无人不知的两位，成绩、工作能力都是数一数二，却很少有知心朋友。因为，在普通学生心目中，学生会会长和副会长，似乎是很难接近的大角色——因此自然而然地就被“冷落在一边”，但无论是谁见到二位，都会表现得很尊敬。

泽，一个典型的做题机器，校内学霸一枚，年级前三稳居者之一。学生会会长。童年时期父母离异，初三时因父亲酗酒，他心一横离家出走，投奔他那开酒吧的姐姐，在姐姐的酒吧这嘈杂的环境学习，他因记恨着父亲，反而能更加沉下心，决心要摆脱他的老爸，成为一个优等生。最终中考反手考了全市第一，凭着过人的工作能力和学习成绩，高一便直接当上了学生会副会长，最终在高二晋升会长。

沁，同样是一个做题机器，校内学霸一枚，年级前三稳居者之一。学生会副会长。初中是她最辉煌的时期，直到16岁那年母亲离世，一个高中生堕入人生低谷，只剩父亲一个人支撑一个家，成天应酬、喝酒、陪客户，对女儿渐渐疏远。沁不想再为父亲添麻烦，努力地保持着成绩，原本那活泼的性格便逐渐地消失了，变成了没有感情的做题机器。

二位其实并不难相处，内心深处很容易与人亲近。开学典礼一结束，二位的死党准时出现在了他们面前：

“刚才在台上还是一如既往的出色呢。”

彦，泽的唯一死党，平时是个沉默寡言的家伙，但在年级里的成绩实在无法让别人无视他——他便是那年级前三稳居者的最后一位，本人是个富二代，平时生活却比较低调，父亲是做矿厂生意的。彦其实是个大帅哥，学校里受到不少女孩的关注（他本人当然不知道），可惜平时不喜欢大范围交友。这样，彦便成为了泽唯一能倾诉的对象了。

“唉，每学期都要这样，会长和副会长要开学致辞，每年基本都讲一样的东西，下面的学生不会烦嘛。”泽小声地抱怨道。

“上学期你倒是被我超了一名啊兄台。”彦露出一丝微笑，拍了拍泽的肩膀，“第一次拿年级第三吧。”

“状态不好，低了0.5，倒是你，和沁齐名了。”泽整了整衣领。

上学期的期末，沁和彦并列年级第一，泽低了0.5分便落到了第三——这对于泽来说是第一次。

“第一次拿第一呢，要知道初三那会儿我还是个班级中上左右的位置呢。”

“哈哈，高中一下子冲上来了？”

“是啊。”

“那么，这学期也请多多指教了。”

“よろしく。（请多关照）”彦调皮的笑了笑，两人勾肩搭背地走进了教室。

另一边，是副会长和她的死党。

“小——沁——沁——”刚走出会场的沁还没来得及抹了把汗，就被黎紧紧地抱住去。

“刚刚讲地一如既往的精彩啊。”黎不肯离开她，把身体牢牢贴在沁身上。“每个学期不都这样吗，这都有什么好说的，尽是些空话。对了，今晚一起去看场电影吧，明天我们高三就开学了，下一次玩就该是高考后了。”“不了，今晚我要在家等着我们家四字弟弟直播带货呢，要不要一起看啊？”“算了吧，我对他没什么兴趣。”

傍晚……

泽走出校门后没有停留，径直走向一家小酒吧。“呦，小少爷回来啦。喝点什么？”“不用了姐，开学第一天活太多了，我还得给明天的大扫除安排一下，别来我房间打扰我哦。”门吱嘎一声关上了。

没错，这家市中心地带周边的酒吧，是泽的姐姐开了7年的老店，生意还算不错，新老顾客时常会来光顾，与姐姐聊上几句家常。

“好。”泽深吸一口气，“继续吧。”

打开全新的Alien电脑，泽熟练的打开了浏览器，输入一串地址名，回车——

“欢迎来到SAG。”机器音在耳机中想起，“准备完毕请按下Enter进入。”

按下Enter，一道白光照耀整个房间，待白光散去，电脑前已没有身影，只剩下电脑屏幕上的“开学工作计划”的文档散发着白光……


	2. 第二章 虚拟·游戏世界Game World

“欢迎归来，尊敬的用户：Z ，当前服务器：亚洲南部，您当前在服务器中的排名为：第21名，请继续加油。”

“POS（Personal Options System），传送。”

一道白光闪过之后，泽就出现在了主世界的一条悬浮的走廊上，周围不停地路过形形色色的人。这里基本上国内的玩家，当然不时也会有国外的玩家前来和国内玩家切磋。

“诶，那个就是Z吧。”“银发，佩剑，腰上挂着CZ75自动手枪，绝版巴雷特M95，应该就是了。欧服前五，可不是个简单人物。”

没错，泽其实是这个游戏最早的一批玩家之一，他是从小学时初次接触这个游戏的。这是一个完全无法充值的游戏，玩家全靠自己的打拼来获得一切装备。

“最近集市上好像出了新品……M95的新皮肤……好像是带计数器的，去看看吧。”泽自言自语说道，翻着自己眼前的地图，打开传送门直接去到集市上。

泽的出现，引来了不少目光的注视，原因是他背上的这把闪着光的巴雷特实在是太耀眼了——绝版巴雷特M95 · 纪念品 · 十年老兵（为表彰玩家玩游戏的历程长达十年，整个服务器只有6把），另外还有CZ75自动手枪 · “准” · 计数版，上面有八周年锦标赛冠军选手的亲笔签名。

在那里，泽遇到了他的搭档——魅影Q。

“嘿，巧啊，在这儿碰到你了。在看最新的AK12皮肤？”

“下午好，Z。”她看起来不愿意多说太多话，但保持着一丝淡淡的微笑，“最新的皮肤确实不错呢，M社这波更新挺良心的。倒是你，来看M95皮肤？”

“有点小贵，估计要动用我比较多的资源了。”泽看起来有些犹豫，

“不考虑换一把最新出厂的狙？就你这把老枪，可算是老古董了。”

“老是老了点，但毕竟是跟着我从草根打到欧服，我哪能卖了它。不过我这把十年老兵纪念品也磨损的有点厉害了，得稍微保养一下。那么——剁手吧！”他大笔一挥买下了这把最新的M95 · TOP荣誉 · 计数版。没看一眼价钱顺带买下了最新的AK12 · 灵魂 · 计数器版。

“就当做我送你的第一个见面礼物吧，”Z似乎有些担忧地翻着自己的账单和余额，露齿一笑，“下次记得还我！”

“二货，你就等吧，反正也等不到。”

“那么，”泽一拍Q的肩膀，“刷副本去吧，顺便带我们的新枪？”

“行，走！”

“今天真是痛快。”泽擦了擦自己锃亮的M95，“狙和步枪搭配简直无敌呢。”

“枪法确实不赖。”Q的脸上仍是那丝淡淡的微笑，似乎还有些迷人。”

“游戏中配合如此默契，不如……现实中见一面？”

“呵，”Q又是淡淡一笑，“我在现实生活中可已有心上人了还轮不到插嘴。”倒是轻巧的避开了这个话题。

“哈哈……真是高明呢。那么，新赛季纪念晚宴见吧。”

“过会儿见。”

泽看了一眼现实时间，游戏中过去的时间与现实中的时间比例为10:1，即游戏中的一小时相当于现实中的一分钟——这就是这个游戏的奇妙所在。所以，已玩了3小时的他，现实生活中其实只过去了18分钟，完全不用担心完成班委任务的问题，而完成班委任务时，就如他所说，做什么都像写作文一样——有了完整的思路便能一路通畅。

“晚上好，Z先生。”Q端着酒杯来到Z的身旁。

“晚好，”泽与Q碰了一杯，“新赛季开始了，有什么打算吗？”

“欧服前3，国服前10。”Q的神情似乎认真起来，“我们的公会实力也不赖，毕竟是欧服前3公会，但国服的大佬实在太多了，抗衡起来确实有些困难。”

“我俩的武器不差，但我们公会似乎缺少与我们能配合默契的成员，可惜在我了解中，现实当中我的朋友们似乎都不玩这游戏呢。”泽叹了口气，“得想办法再多招些人——愿意听从团队合作的成员。”

“那么，这就作为我们公会的第一目标吧。”

“干杯！”

泽看了一眼时间：10:57。姐姐应该准备去睡觉了，一般都会问一下泽的情况。

“得赶紧走了啊，要不然露馅了……”泽眉头一紧。

“抱歉呐，失陪了。”泽挠挠头不好意思地说，“我们明天再聊吧。”

“是啊，现实时间也过去了一个半小时了。”Q也看了看时间，“我也下线休息吧。”

“明天见，晚安。做……做个好梦。”

“晚安。”

“做个好梦是什么鬼啊啊啊！”

“泽！”门外的姐姐敲了敲门，“忙的怎么样了？”

还是那一道光，散去后泽瘫坐在他新买的电竞椅上，缓了缓神。

“马上好，姐！”泽透过门房急忙答道，“我会早点休息的，从明天开始高三得复习了，哎……”

“行，早点睡觉，别忙坏了身子，我先休息了。”

“晚安。”

真是的……老姐始终是这么关心我。

从我到了她的酒吧这里开始，她似乎就是这样，几年没变了。


End file.
